A trip to Hawaii!
by Kaisy-chan
Summary: A Ryou x Fubuki fanfic. Um..idk more smut? XD Rated M :D


"Hey, Ryooooooou!!" the colorful Tenjouin Fubuki squeeked, jumping to cling onto his lover. The obviously confused one blinked, leaning back into Fubuki's arms. Marufuji Ryou, the Kaiser of Duel Academia was Tenjouin Fubuki's lover. Yes, they've been together for almost three years now and in about ten days would be they day they hooked up, or in lovey-dovey terms, their anniversery.  
"What, Fubuki?" he awnsered, looking at how happy the younger teen seemed. He watched the brunette bounce around, giggling slightly and he couldn't help but smile. Fubuki was just adorable.

"Can we go on a vacation? You know.. For our.." he burst out into giggles. "T-third year anniversery!!" The sixteen year old saw the other rub at his temples and he stopped giggling. He always did this to Ryou and annoyed him to the most of his ability, but he knew the bluenette loved him.

"A vacation? Where to?" the Kaiser asked, wrapping his arms around Fubuki and kissing him softly.

"Hawaii!" the surfer squeeked. "Hawaii?" Ryou repeated, blinking. Sure, they could go, they both had enough money for atleast two weeks, but...the thing was, Ryou didn't _want_ to go to Hawaii. He always had, for some odd reason, that it was girls with either huge or no boobs running around in tanktops and shortshorts or grass skirts and men with the same grass skirts and no shirts but with necklaces. It was stupid, he knew but he couldn't say no to his little Fubuking.

"Sure we can go." he said, automatically. Enternally, he slapped himself and swore. He wanted to make Fubuki happy and he would suffer to do so. "When?" Ryou added.

Fubuki looked so excited. Ryou said it himself that they could go! Yay! This was so wonderful for him.

"Well..I was thinking tomorr--"

"Tomorrow?! But we do--"

"I already bought two tickets!" the brunette giggled and sat himself on Ryou's lap. Kaiser blinked, staring at the back of Fubuki's silky brown hair. He bought two tickets without even telling him. Wonderful. He would have been sucked into this no matterwhat.

"Oh, alright then, I suppose it's good to think ahead." Ryou mummbled, holding Fubuki closer to him, his chest rubbing against the Oh-So-Gay festive red, yellow and green Hawaiian shirt. That smile that made Ryou the happiest appeared on Fubuki's face. "Thank you so much, Mister Hell Kaiser" The surfer KNEW his Kaiser loved that nickname.

He was right because..well..Ryou picked him up and put him on the bed, crawling over ontop of him, having them do their nightly rounds of the horizontal tango. The two fell asleep, bodies still connected until the damn alarm clock began to blast at..7 A.M.

When they got ready; they rode the ferry boat to the mainland and took the bus to the airport. Now, the long, horrible, stupid, retarded process of getting all ready for their flight began and Ryou groaned. He didn't need this. The two stood in line, putting their belongings in the plastic bins to go threw the X-ray inspection machine, so they wouldn't be thought to have anything dangerous. Fubuki turned to walk through the beepy-if-you-have-metal-on-you thing and was safe. When it was Ryou's turn, it beeped and he paused, looking at himself, not seeing how it went off!

_"Sir..you're going to have to step over there. We need a male officer here." _the security gaurd said, leading Ryou to stand in the plastic area. Fubuki blinked, standing at the end of the table, waiting for his bluenette. Ryou stood and was told to lift his arms. The man, Ryou decided was a pedophile since he decided to feel his stomach a little bit and when he had his back towards him, the gaurd groped his ass. When that ordeal was over with, they're was a 50 minute wait. So, Fubuki and Ryou got something to eat and drink. The two walked around the airport for a while to kill time; which that made them run late so they practically had to run from one part of the airport to the other in like..three minutes to just make their flight.

When Fubuki took his seat by the window, he giggled and hugged onto Ryou's arm, catching his breath.

"Wow! That was really close, R'ou." Ryou said nothing, keeping his breath quiet. He smiled softly, kissing Fubuki's forehead lovingly. "Mmhmm" When the pale teen was just going to relax, a very..crying baby and a young looking and sounding mother took a seat infront of them. Ryou's blue eyes snapped open as he heard the screaming child. Fubuki looked at the baby, shushing it and waving, smiling innocently.

"Hello little baby!!!" he greeted, offering a finger. The baby stopped crying for a second, then grabbed Fubuki's finger, putting it in his mouth. The mother turned, blinking.

"Why..thank you, Miss.." Said mother mistook Fubuki for a woman. As people at first glace always did. Ryou snorted softly and crossed his arms. The brunette sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Ahaha..um..yeah! You're welcome." he clung onto Ryou and the woman turned around, trying to keep the baby shushed after it departed with Fubuki's finger. The plane took off and the flight to Hawaii began, every now and then the baby bursting into a random crying fit. Which drove Ryou mad, but did he show it, no. No he did not.

When the plane landed, Ryou groaned, complaining how small the plane bathrooms were and how he refused to go into something he could barely stand in and how badly he needed to pee. Fubuki sighed, grabbing his wrist, dragging him into the men's bathroom, pointing to a stall.

"Ryou, go pee then!"

"No!"

"Why the hell not?!" He was confused by his lover's approach on this. Ryou said nothing, looking away. He and Jim Crocodile Cook had..very..weird contests to making themselves look good to holding their bladders the longest.

They went to the baggage claim next. Fubuki found his bright colored bag, picking it up and when the bags went around for a fifth time, Ryou realized his bag wasn't there. So, they went into the desk and asked.

"So..lemme get this straight, lady..My bag is in Georgia?!" The Kaiser almost pouted. What the hell..His bag was with hicks. Dammit to hell, the bag with all his things in it was in a hicktown.

"Now if we can have your adress and phone number, we'll call you when we get your baggage, sir." the woman said, not awnsering Ryou's question. Fubuki sighed, placing a hand on the other's shoulder and squeesing lovingly. "Let's get going to the hotel, baby..." he smiled again.

This entire trip was going very badly for Ryou. Fubuki called a taxi for them both and waited for it to come, sitting on the bench, holding Ryou's head against his shoulder. He knew this entire thing was stressing for the bluenette. When the cab finally came, Fubuki let Ryou lay his head down on his lap as he played with his hair. When they got to a hotel, Fubuki decided it was his turn to do the talking.

"Excuse me.." Fubuki inturupted a man on the phone.

"We have no room!" the man at the counter snapped rudely. Ryou turned from looking at the huge aquarium in the lobby and walked up to the desk.

"What the hell. He didn't even ASK anything!" the bluenette was heated up now. Oh, he was PISSED off. "He only said Excuse me and you go and SNAP at him, you filthy son of a bitch. We don't WANT your service, you fucking peice of.." he thought of a Hawaiian animal, or tried to. "volcanic ash!" that'll do it...Oh yes. The man stared at him like he was a complete and utter retard.

Ryou grabbed Fubuki's hand and marched out of the hotel. The next few were the same until they came to a crappy, one and a half star motel. Fubuki smiled softly, placing his suitcase down.

"It's not all bad.." he poked at the flickering light. "It could be raining..Or..like..dark or something or I could be alone.." he snuggled his very stressed Ryou, who was laying on the bed. The tanner of the two began to trace his finger up and down Ryou's chest, lifting his shirt up and fiddling with his chest and stomach. Ryou twitched, hopping up. It's been more then four hours and he really needed to pee. So he went into the bathroom and got that problem solved. Fubuki sweatdropped about twelve sweatdrops at how long Ryou was in there.

The bluenette came out about fourty-five seconds later, resuming his spot on the bed and closing his eyes. Fubuki sat up, deciding he would make Ryou less stressed. So he pet Ryou's stomach then crawled down to be between Ryou's legs. He spread them, leaning his head down and nuzzling Ryou's crotch. Ryou grunted, reaching down and undoing his pants for Fubuki and taking himself out.

The brunette's hands let go of his knees and went to join his mouth, wrapping his fingers around the other's cock. The bluenette groaned, arching into the feeling. Fubuki's head went down and he started bobbing his head and humming tunes he played on his ukelele. Ryou groaned and moaned, bucking his hips, feeling his erect self rubbing against Fubuki's slippery, wet tounge. The brunette stopped bobbing, his mouth clamping around the older teen. He sucked once. Twice. Three times.

The bluenette panted roughly, eyes closed as he twirled his fingers into Fubuki's hair and forced him down, then back up. After three of these, Fubuki got the idea and went back to bobbing, working Ryou with his tounge and teeth.

"Mmn..Fubuki.." he didn't want to come yet. He wanted to be inside the other's tight body first. "L-lemme f-fuck you.." Lifting his head up, Fubuki crawled onto Ryou's lap, fabric against now wet and pre-cummy cock.

The pale seme took off the obsticale, hissing slightly. When the boxers came off, Ryou positioned himself at Fubuki's entrance, sliding himself in. When he heard the hiss of pain, he froze. His uke shifted around on him, trying to get comfortable and when he did he began to lift himself slightly and slide down on him.

Ryou clawed onto the sheets, ripping them in the process since they were so cheap. Their bed rocked against the wall, making loud banging noises. Their hips met one another again and again as they moved in such a heated passion. Right when Ryou was just about to reach his peak, he grabbed onto Fubuki's erection, giving a hard pump.

"Aah!! R-Ryou!!!" the sixteen year old cried out, releasing into the hand. He relaxed on the other teen, getting kissed gently.

The Kaiser's hips jerked eratically and soon, he too came into the other's ass. He leaned against the bed board, eyes sliding closed as he enjoyed his climax. It was a good ride, as always. He shifted to try and move Fubuki, but the sleepy brunette had fallen asleep. He sighed and kissed his forhead, he too falling asleep.

In the morning, Fubuki was gone. Ryou saw the note next to the pillow that said 'Gone to the beach, be back later. Love you, babe.' Ryou smiled softly and went into the shower. He came out, drying off. Maybe he would actually have fun in Hawaii...Who knows, maybe he'd learn something new.

After the two weeks of actually being in Hawaii, Ryou learned that not all the girls had huge or small boobs in bikini tops or the men ran around in grass skirts. He actually learned how to surf with Fubuki and bacially had a pretty good time. He really felt bad for thinking he would have the worst time there. But, then again...he was still pissed off since..he really never got his baggage back!


End file.
